


Sans Lui

by Julie290



Series: Le Fils De Sa Mère [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, D'autres tags seront ajoutés, Deuil, F/M, James Potter meurt, Lily Evans Potter vit, Univers Alternatif - Canon Divergence, fausse couche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: Lily Evans Potter ne meurt pas le soir d'Halloween. C'est le sacrifice de James qui sauve la vie de Harry. À présent Lily doit apprendre à vivre sans son époux, et à élever son fils seule, dans une société où tout le monde veut le rencontrer. Et que se passe-t-il quand quelques années plus tard, elle se surprend à tomber amoureuse d'un des meilleurs amis de James ?





	Sans Lui

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu cette idée il y a quelques temps, en parcourant les fics AU. Et si Lily survivait et tombait amoureuse de Remus ? Et puis l'idée s'est agrandie pour devenir un monstre, au point où une seule histoire ne suffisait plus, il fallait une série.  
> Le ship Remus/Lily n'arrivera pas avant quelque temps, et ce ne sera pas le seul arc narratif ici.  
> Merci à Nanath pour son travail de beta sur la version française !

Chapitre 1

_31 octobre 1981_

Tout était silencieux à Godric’s Hollow cette nuit-là. Assise dans son fauteuil à bascule, Lily Potter regardait dans le vide d’un air absent, sa baguette dans la main droite. Elle avait toujours sa baguette sur elle ces temps-ci, tout comme James. En théorie, ils étaient en sécurité. Personne ne savait où ils étaient, en-dehors de Peter. C’était tout le but du charme Fidelius. Mais Peter pouvait se faire capturer, ou soumettre au sortilège de l’Imperium, et trahir leur localisation à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Et Peter était loin d’être le magicien le plus talentueux qui soit. Oh, il avait bon cœur, sans aucun doute – mais ça n’avait pas exactement d’importance quand il fallait se battre contre des mangemorts, ou pire, Voldemort lui-même.

D’un autre côté, c’était justement l’intérêt, n’est-ce pas ? Aucune personne saine d’esprit ne s’attendrait à ce que quelqu’un comme Peter soit choisi comme Gardien du Secret. C’était le cœur de l’argumentation que Sirius leur avait présentée, à Dumbledore, James et elle-même : tout le monde savait que James et Sirius étaient comme des frères. Ensuite, le plus proche de James était Remus – du moins, c’était le cas autrefois. Avant que Sirius et James ne forment le soupçon ridicule que Remus soit un espion de Voldemort. Les deux hommes seraient offensés si elle le leur disait, mais c’était une occasion où leur éducation de sang-purs les rendait biaisés. Inconsciemment, ils pensaient que les promesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient trop alléchantes pour les Créatures Sombres, pour faire confiance à un loup-garou pour y résister. Peu importait que Remus ne ressemblât en rien à Greyback. Peu importait qu’il soit l’un des hommes les plus loyaux qu’elle ait jamais rencontrés, ou que James, Sirius et Peter aient été ses premiers amis.

En parlant d’amis… Lily tourna la tête vers son époux. Celui-ci caressait Chaplin, pendant que le chat profitait d’un peu de répit loin du harcèlement enthousiaste de Harry. C’était elle qui avait suggéré le nom ; quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait toujours aimé les films de cet acteur Moldu. Et Chaplin était beaucoup plus original qu’un nom comme Pompon, ou Mistigri. C’était probablement l’idée que se faisait le chat d’un moment parfait, songea la sorcière rousse. Paisiblement roulé en boule sur les genoux de son maître, à se faire caresser tout en profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Lily suivit le regard de son époux vers le manteau de ladite cheminée, où des photos figées d’elle-même à différents âges, avec ses parents et sa sœur, côtoyaient des photos animées de James avec son groupe d’amis durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Au-dessus du lot trônait une photo de leur couple, prise dans un square juste après la demande en mariage de James.

Lily savait que ses amis manquaient à James. Ils leur écrivaient tous deux souvent, mais la maison étant sous Fidelius, Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient pas leur répondre. Les Potter n’avaient aucun moyen de savoir si leurs amis étaient en sécurité, ce qu’ils faisaient, ou même où ils étaient. Sirius, la dernière fois qu’ils l’avaient vu, avait dit qu’il comptait être toujours en mouvement ; cela donnerait de la crédibilité à l’idée qu’il était leur Gardien du Secret, en plus de le protéger. Remus était censé partir en mission pour l’Ordre à l’époque, c’était tout ce qu’ils savaient. Et Peter était réellement caché, bien sûr ; il ne servait à rien comme Gardien du Secret s’il se mettait en danger en partant en mission. Ils n’étaient pas complètement isolés, bien sûr. Il y avait la vieille voisine, Mme Tourdesac ; elle ne connaissait pas leurs véritables noms (ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque) mais trouvait qu’ils étaient une adorable petite famille. Et elle adorait Harry comme s’il était son petit-fils. Lily ne le lui avait pas encore dit – elle ne l’avait même pas dit à James, et il devait être le premier à savoir – mais dans six ou sept mois, il y aurait un autre bébé à gâter dans la maison.

Elle baissa les yeux vers celui qui tétait actuellement son sein. Quel genre de grand frère serait Harry, se demanda-t-elle ? Seraient-ils complices pour les bêtises, ou auraient-ils du mal à s'entendre ? Et que dirait James quand elle lui annoncerait qu’elle était enceinte ? Ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils voulaient une grande famille ; mais c'était avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et plus important, avant la prophétie. Ce bébé n'avait pas été prévu, contrairement à Harry ; peut-être James penserait-il qu'il était trop dangereux d'avoir un autre enfant dans ces circonstances. Et puis il y avait la question de qui choisirait Lily pour être le parrain.

Combien de fois, depuis qu'ils étaient cachés, avait-elle entamé une lettre pour Severus, pour finalement la jeter au feu sans l'envoyer ? Elle réalisait, maintenant, qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tant détesté James était la jalousie. Bien sûr, James et ses amis s'étaient comportés comme des salauds avec lui durant la majeure partie de leur scolarité ; mais elle aimait se dire qu'elle avait joué un rôle pour les rendre plus matures. Enfin, elle, et la blague de très mauvais goût que Sirius avait essayé de jouer à Severus en sixième année. Elle se souvenait du conflit que cela avait causé entre James et lui, bien qu'à l'époque elle n'ait pas su pour quelle raison ils se disputaient. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les Maraudeurs se disputer sérieusement. Et oh, elle-même ne s'était pas privée pour dire le fond de sa pensée à Patmol lorsque, deux ans plus tard, James lui avait tout raconté. Non seulement Severus aurait pu être mordu ou tué, mais Remus aurait eu de sérieux ennuis avec le Ministère et la culpabilité du loup-garou l'aurait rongé de l'intérieur. Si tout cela avait certainement joué un rôle dans les sentiments de Severus envers eux – en particulier car il avait toujours été convaincu que James était complice de la blague et avait changé d'avis, ou voulu se donner des airs de héros – ce n'était pas tout. Bien qu'elle ait été incapable de s'en rendre compte sur le moment, Severus était amoureux d'elle à l'époque. Et il avait tellement d'insécurités qu'il était mort de peur, aussi bien à l'idée qu'elle se moque de lui pour être amoureux d'elle, et qu'elle partage en réalité les sentiments de James depuis tout ce temps. C'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets, de n'avoir pas été capable de s'en rendre compte à temps. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu le repousser gentiment, le rassurer qu'elle ne se moquerait jamais de lui pour ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'ils seraient encore amis. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu le réconcilier avec les Maraudeurs au lieu de le pousser davantage vers ses amis mangemorts.

James, elle le savait, méprisait toujours Severus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Il était certain que son ennemi d'école avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, et croyait à ces absurdités sur la pureté du sang. Il n'avait pas essayé de lui interdire de lui écrire – non qu'elle l'aurait _laissé_ lui interdire quoi que ce soit, merci beaucoup – mais la façon dont il pinçait les lèvres dès qu'elle mentionnait son ancien ami rendait clair ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il était impossible qu'il le prenne bien quand elle lui dirait qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec Severus en le faisant parrain de l'enfant à naître.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue quand Harry lâcha son sein et bâilla bruyamment. Elle rit et jeta un œil à la vieille horloge dans le coin opposé de la pièce : il était exactement huit heures du soir.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir, lui dit-elle. Tu dis bonne nuit à Papa d'abord ?

\- En fait, dit James, j'aimerais l'emmener au lit moi aussi. Tu le fais tous les soirs ; il n'y a pas de raison que je reste toujours en bas, pas vrai ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre ; il y avait une raison, et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Il était plus sûr que l'un d'entre eux monte la garde dans le salon, au cas où il y aurait une attaque. Mais elle comprenait que James veuille partager ce moment avec eux ; ils prenaient rarement soin de Harry ensemble, habituellement l'un d'entre eux s'occupait des besoins du bébé tandis que l'autre montait la garde. Ils le faisaient à tour de rôle, mais elle devait admettre qu'il serait agréable pour une fois d'emmener Harry se coucher ensemble, en famille. Sans parler du fait qu'ils devraient commencer à en faire une habitude ; quand l'autre bébé serait né, il serait pour ainsi dire impossible de continuer à procéder de la même façon. Il était inévitable qu'un bébé ait besoin qu'on change sa couche pendant que l'autre mangeait, ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, elle devrait aussi commencer à sevrer Harry. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir allaiter deux bébés à la fois, et elle ne voulait pas que le changement soit trop abrupt pour lui. Quand elle s'aperçut que James attendait encore sa réponse, elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Faisons ça ensemble pour une fois. »

Harry, soutenu par son bras, était déjà à moitié endormi et suçait son pouce. Regrettant de ne pouvoir tenir la main de son époux, mais n'osant pas ranger sa baguette, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant, consciente que James n'était qu'à un ou deux pas derrière elle.

Dès qu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils, une lumière douce emplit la pièce et le mobile au-dessus du berceau commença à tourner lentement. Un regard par-dessus son épaule informa la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait de l’œuvre de James, qui agitait encore sa baguette.

« Frimeur, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller le petit. »

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire dépourvu de remords, et elle roula des yeux avec une exaspération amusée. Se dirigeant vers le berceau au milieu de la pièce, elle dut ranger sa baguette un instant afin d'y déposer le bébé endormi. Elle saisit l'hippogriffe en peluche avec lequel Harry dormait toujours, et le plaça à côté de lui. James vint se placer derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, le menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, observant leur fils dormir, et Lily décida que l'heure était venue. C'était le moment de lui dire : maintenant, debout au-dessus du berceau de leur bébé, ses bras autour d'elle, leurs mains jointes sur son ventre encore plat.

« James... commença-t-elle. »

Mais elle fut interrompue par une grande détonation. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué, et avant que James ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, brandit sa baguette et courut vers la porte. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait – ils savaient tous les deux de qui il s'agissait. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, car Voldemort n'enverrait pas ses sous-fifres pour eux. Il viendrait lui-même. Par trois fois ils l'avaient défié ; son orgueil l'obligerait à venir lui-même. Et il ne confierait à personne d'autre la tâche de tuer Harry. Elle prit une seconde pour regretter égoïstement que Voldemort les ait choisis eux, et non les Londubat, bien qu'ils remplissent également les critères de la prophétie : un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet, de parents qui l'avaient défié trois fois. Puis une silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la chambre d'enfant, et elle n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir. Levant sa baguette, elle commença :

« _Stupe._.. »

Mais une lumière rouge sortit de la baguette de son adversaire avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer son sort, la jetant en arrière. Atterrissant sur sa jambe, Lily entendit un craquement et ressentit une horrible douleur, l’avertissant ~~lui disant~~ qu'elle était cassée. Elle essaya néanmoins de se lever, mais retomba avec un cri tandis que Voldemort, d'un ton méprisant, déclarait :

« Je ne suis pas là pour toi, petite idiote.

\- Lily ! s'exclama James en même temps, inquiet.

\- Reste où tu es ! ordonna-t-elle, grinçant des dents contre la douleur. Ne le laisse pas atteindre Harry ! »

Son époux se tenait entre Voldemort et le berceau, la baguette prête. Lily regarda désespérément autour d'elle, essayant de trouver la sienne. Elle l'avait laissée tomber lorsque de sa chute due au sort, et elle se maudit pour ça bien que ce ne soit vraiment pas sa faute. Elle finit par l'apercevoir, juste hors de portée, tandis que James lançait _Protego_ sur _Protego_ pour détourner les sorts du mage noir. Elle commença à ramper, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. À l'arrière de son esprit, elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi Jedusor n'utilisait pas simplement le Sortilège de la Mort. Jouait-il avec ses victimes, leur donnant un espoir de le vaincre avant de les assassiner ?

« Écarte-toi, espèce d'idiot, dit Voldemort sans s'arrêter. Personne ne peut arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas même toi. Écarte-toi, et je laisserai peut-être vivre ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! ragea James. _Expelliarmus_! »

Voldemort détourna la sort d'un geste de la main et eut une expression méprisante.

« Très bien. Tu as fait ton choix... _Avada Kedavra_!

\- NON ! »

Alors même que les doigts de Lily se refermaient sur sa baguette, une lumière verte toucha la poitrine de James. Avec un hurlement horrifié, elle le vit s'effondrer lentement au sol, ses yeux vides tournés vers elle. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle leva sa baguette pour essayer de protéger son fils – mais Voldemort fut plus rapide. Harry, sentant la tension autour de lui, s'était réveillé et hurlait dans son berceau. Le magicien, les yeux fixés sur le bébé, brandit sa propre baguette.

« _Avada Kedavra_!

\- Non ! »

Une fois de plus, une lumière verte émergea de la baguette de Voldemort, mais tandis que Lily criait de désespoir, le sort rebondit sur Harry pour toucher celui qui l'avait lancé. Il y eut une explosion de lumière, la maison commença à trembler, et la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant que tout ne devienne sombre fut un morceau de plafond tombant dans le berceau de son fils.


End file.
